Hydrocodone (4,5a-epoxy-3-methoxy-17-methylmorphinan-6-one tartrate (1:1) hydrate (2:5), dihydrocodeinone) is a semi synthetic opioid structurally related to codeine and is approximately equipotent to morphine in producing opiate-like effects. It is also known as hydrocodone bitartrate. Hydrocodone bitartrate is well known as an antitussive agent and an effective analgesic for mild to moderate pain control. In its most usual product forms hydrocodone bitartrate is combined with acetaminophen, aspirin, ibuprofen, and antihistamines. It is commercially available in tablet, capsule, and liquid forms. Hydrocodone bitartrate is available as Vicodin®, Lortab®, Vicoprofen®, Tussionex®, Hycomine®, and many other products. The drug is most often administered orally, typically in dosage forms of 5, 7.5, and 10 mg.